The preparation of certain articles may be performed on a surface. The article being prepared and/or utensils or prep-tools used to prepare the article may damage, stain or cause wear and tear to the surface. It is known to use a portable surface to protect the underlying surface which may be more susceptible to damage, staining or wear and/or may be more expensive, permanent and difficult or costly to replace or repair. The preparation of some articles may also or alternatively create residue clean-up issues.
Preparing certain types of food with certain utensils, for example, may damage and/or stain an underlying surface. Damage may be caused by stains from, for example, oils, coloring or other food residue contacting the underlying surface. Damage may also be caused by utensils used in food preparation which may include, for example, knives, forks or other sharp or hard-edged utensils scraping against, cutting into or otherwise damaging an underlying surface. Damage may also be caused by the article being prepared, for example, by sharp edges of a bone in a piece of meat, shell, stone or other sharp article which is part of or entrained in the article or articles being prepared. Residue produced during the preparation of an article may alternatively, or additionally present a clean up or residue collection problem.